Un malentendido
by yin-and-yuno
Summary: A veces no todo es lo que parece y eso es algo que Rin aprendera por las malas. Lo se, pesimo summary, pero por favos denle una oportunidad. Entren y lean, porfa


**Cami: hohohohoho Holaaaaa! Jajaja tanto tiempo!? Hehehe por fin eh vuelto! xD ojala les guste esta historia tan linda! Aunque no tuve casi nada de participación (mejor dicho ninguna jeje -_-U…) **

**Mica: Hola. Bueno que quieres que te dija, ella tiene razón. Yo lo escribí solita, aunque ahora que lo pienso bien…casi siempre escribo yo sola -_-U **

**Cami: Dx ¡! Ey! Tu eres la que tiene la compu! (yo soy pobre D:) y además ya estoy aquí de vuelta! (^_^)/ wiiiiiiii**

**Mica: Ok, perdón si te ofendí. Pero bueno, hemos vuelto con una nueva historia; esta vez son de los personajes Vocaloid, que no nos pertenece a nosotras. Espero que les juste **

**Cami: vieron que Len es un bom-bom hermoso? *¬* yo quiero un hermanito asi! . / jijijijiji xD para violarlo! Wiiii que decía?! Jajajaja **

**Mica: O-oye O/O, aquí Rin y Len no son familia, lo único que comparten es el apellido y la casa. Y…enserio? Violar a tu hermano? Eso es muy bajo, incluso para ti ero-chan -_-U**

**Cami: ¬/¬ jejeje… seria mi hermanito adoptivo jajajaja además bichi-chan solo se necesita imaginación! Jajajaja :D **

**Mica: Si tu lo dices -_-U. Ok, les dejamos la historia, espero que les guste :D**

**Cami: una lástima que no tenga algo porno! XD hahahaha wiiiiii re necesitada la mina! Jaja va en joda… ehhe **

**Mica: ¬¬…ero-chan…voy a matarte (empieza a correr a Cami, con un aura asesina a su alrededor y las manos en garra)**

**Cami: hehehe Bi-bichi-chan…. (Ó_Óu…. Corre deseperadamente)**

**_Un malentendido_**

_Era una noche tranquila o eso parecía. En un dormitorio, una chica rubia se removía en su cama, con lagrimas en los ojos y respirando de forma agitada. En eso sus parpados se abren de golpe, mostrando unos ojos azul cielo llenos de terror, tristeza y dolor. Se sentó en su cama respirando agitadamente, para luego tapar su rostro con las manos y sollozar suavemente, con la intención de que nadie la escuche. Miro por un momento el reloj que estaba en su mesa de noche y comprobó que eran las 5:00 a.m, suspiro y se seco las lagrimas para luego acostarse nuevamente. Miro un momento el techo, sabiendo que no podria volver a dormir y se dedico a esperar a que sea la hora de levantarse, que sería dentro de unas horas._

_P.D.V Rin:_

_Miro el techo, en un inútil intento de detraerme, pero al fin me termino rindiendo. Miro mi reloj una vez más y veo que son las 05:30, suspiro mientras me levanto y me dirijo al baño que tengo en mi cuarto, después de todo no puedo volver a dormir. Después de bañarme, cambiarme y cepillarme los dientes, bajo con cuidado las escaleras. En cuanto llego a la planta baja, me siento en el sofá y prendo la tele para distraerme, pero no puedo. Ese odioso sueño, que es más un recuerdo de un suceso de hace dos días atrás, viene a mi mente._

_Flash Back de dos días antes:_

_Hoy me levante con ánimos, con una sonrisa radiante de alergia, bajo la escalera y ahí me encuentro con todos mis amigos. Después de desayunar, decidimos ir al centro comercial, en cuanto llagamos casi sin darme cuenta me quede sola en medio de toda esa gente. Empezó a caminar mientras miraba para todos lados, hasta que vi algo que me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos. Mi mejor amigo y el chico que tiene mi corazón sin que él lo sepa, Len Kagamine, besándose con una de mis mejores amigas, Neru Akita. Me quede estática, con los ojos abiertos como platos mirándolos, reaccione cundo sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro y al mirar quien era me encuentro con Miku, la cual me miraba con preocupación._

_Miku:-¿Estás bien, Rin-chan?- me pregunta con mucha preocupación, en un principio no entendí, hasta que me toque la meguilla y la sentí húmeda. Estaba llorando, en cuanto dirijo mi mirada hacia mis "amigos" veo que ambos me miran con extrañeza y preocupación. Simplemente no se qué hacer y hago lo primero que se me viene a la mente, salir corriendo rumbo a casa. En cuanto llego, abro la puerta rápidamente, entro cerrando la puerta tras de mí y subo corriendo las escaleras, rumbo a mi habitación. En cuanto llego cierro la puerta con tranca y me tiro a mi cama a llorar; unos minutos después escucho como intentan abrir mi puerta pero al parecer al ver que no pueden, empiezan a golpear. Eran Miku y Len, quienes gritaban de forma desesperada, aun golpeando la puerta, cosas como: "Rin-chan, por favor abre la puerta" "Rin, se que esas ahí dentro, abre de una buena vez"; pero yo simplemente no les hice caso y me volví a acostar, con la imagen de esa escena en mi mente y con las lagrimas saliendo de mi rostro._

_Fin del Flash_

_Evite salir de mi habitación desde entonces, ayer ni salí, no solo para evitar las preguntas de mis amigos, sino porque no tenía hambre. Recién ahora me digne a salir de mi cuarto, mire un momento el reloj que estaba en la pared y me di cuenta de que dentro de un rato los demás se levantarían, ya que eran 7:20. No me di cuenta de que la hora había pasado tan rápido, y sé que en un rato los demás se levantaran. Suspiro y dirijo mi mirada hacia la tele._

_P.D.V Len:_

_Bostezo mientras me estiro, para después levantarme y dirigirme al baño. Luego de una ducha para despertarme, cambiarme y lavarme los dientes, me dirijo a la cocina para buscar algo de comer. Cuando paso por el pasillo noto que la puerta de la habitación de Rin está abierta, sonrió empezando a apurar mi marcha. No la veo desde el pequeño oxidante en el centro comercial. En cuanto llego la veo, está sentada en el sillón dándome la espalda, mirado la tele al parecer. Me acerco a ella, apoyando mis brazos en el respaldo del sillón, ella al parecer no se dio cuenta de que estoy aquí. Se le veía algo cansada y con los ojos algo rojos, símbolo de que había estado llorando. Me preocupe y al mismo tiempo me alegre. Me preocupe, ya que desde que Neru me beso, ella no me dirige la palabra, eso y que no quiso salir de su cuarto desde entonces, ni siquiera para comer. Y por otro lado me alegre, porque pensaba que tendría una oportunidad de decirle lo que siento hacia ella. Respiro hondo y me arme de valor para hablar.-Hola- le dije con naturalidad, al parecer la asuste jejeje, ya que volteo a verme bastante asustada._

_Rin:-¿Q-que qui-quieres?- me pregunto de manera brusca, después de recuperarse del pequeño susto que le di. Yo me encojo d hombros, quizá lo mejor es ir directo al punto...de manera disimulada._

_-Nada, solo quería saber ¿qué te pasa?- le respondo. Ella al parecer se enojo con mi respuesta, se levanto y se puso en frente mío con las manos en la cintura. Yo simplemente la mire con una ceja arqueada aun apoyado en el respaldo del sillón._

_P.D.V Normal:_

_Rin:-¡¿Quieres saber qué me pasa?! Ok, te diré que me pasa- empezó exclamando mirando al rubio totalmente furiosa. El se quedo callado, esperando a que continuase. Ella respiro profundo, con los ojos cerrados, para luego abrirlos de golpe y mirarlo con odio. -¡Lo que me pasa, es que mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida, se beso con una de mis mejores amigas!- exclamo totalmente fuera de sí, para luego darse cuenta de algo. Había rebelado su secreto, que tanto le había costado aceptar y luego guardar. Len la miraba anonadado por aquella confesión, no sabía que decir o hacer. Sin darse cuenta, ambos estaban frente a frente, esta vez sin el sillón en medio. A la espalda de la rubia estaba el sillón, quien miraba al rubio con miedo y el estaba en frente suyo, mirándole fijamente._

_Len:-Rin...- susurro suavemente, ella en respuesta se largo a llorar. El rubio, ante el llanto de la chica, se empezó a desesperar. -V-vamos...c-cálmate, por favor, Rin- pidió de forma nerviosa y dulce, ella no le hizo caso y su llanto aumento. La agarro suavemente de los hombros y la miro fijamente. -¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto suavemente._

_Rin: -Porque...n-no...s-soy...c-correspondida- le respondió tristemente y de forma entrecortada por el llanto. El rubio enarco una ceja, negando suavemente. En un rápido movimiento, la abrazo por la cintura y la beso con dulzura. Ella en un momento quedo en estado de shock, con los ojos abiertos como platos; luego de unos segundos lo abrazo por el cuello y cerró los ojos, dejando caer unas últimas lágrimas._

_Len: -Yo no estaría tan seguro, Rinny- le susurro con dulzura en cuanto se separaron, ella sonrió feliz para luego volver a besarlo y él le correspondió._

_**Fin**_

**Mica: Voy a matarte pervertida (atrapando por fin a Cami)**

**Cami: he-hey! Jejeje s-solo fue un chiste! (trata de calmar a su amiga con las manos) jejeje un chiste hehehe**

**Mica: mmm…(lo piensa un momento…después de un momento suspira) esta bien Cami, pasa…por ahora (se levanta y ayuda a su amiga a levantarse)**

**Cami: eheeee! Siiiii! (abraza feliz a mica) gracias bichi-chan! No sucederá de vuelta!**

**Mica: Siempre dices lo mismo (suspira) Pero bueno que le voy a hacer… Bueno, espero que les allá gustada ya que me esforcé mucho jejejeje. Recuerden: aceptamos ideas o personajes, al igual que comentaros ya sean malos o buenos, pero porfi no se sarpen**

**Cami: chaitooo! n_n)/ dejen comentarios! Asi nos alientan!**

**Mica: nos leemos otro dia, adiós y cuídense **


End file.
